


Saturday

by IambicKentameter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt:Bran and Jojen spending a lazy Saturday afternoon reading respective books or Jojen working on art while Bran practised his music. Sometimes they enjoy just being in each other’s company, they don’t even necessarily need to be doing something together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post the next chapter of my victorian AU ahead of schedule, but I can't morally do that, so here's a treat for you lovelies!

**  
**

It was a Saturday.

Not their first Saturday living together, not even any special landmark. Just a normal Saturday. If you asked either of them which one it was, the most Bran could tell you is that he’d graduated from his wheelchair to his crutches by then, but even that was a list of 52 different Saturdays to choose from.

Jojen was already awake that morning. He was working quietly at the windowsill, painting an abstract figure that hadn’t been on that canvas the night before. Bran would ask him about it later, and he would tell him it was from his dream the night before.

Bran made his way to the kitchen and started breakfast for the two of them, leaving it on the counter for Jojen when he got hungry. He then sat at his grand piano in the living room, a gift from his mother when he was thirteen, and started putting together a new original composition between bites of toast.

Jojen wandered out of the bedroom eventually and laid out on the couch with a book, letting Bran’s music soothe him into some sort of trance with his book.

Eventually, Bran would wander over to him and curl up with his head in Jojen’s lap. They wouldn’t have to turn on a movie or even talk to each other. They knew that they loved each other, and they knew that they were together. And that was enough.


End file.
